Desire
by LeaKanda
Summary: In the hectic battle of Tyki Mikks different sides he fights to control his urge to kill. He is a sociopath and feels no guilt but when his teacher at Noah's Ark Academy assigns a project to the class Tyki starts to feel. Ugh suckish summary but hey This has torture scenes in it so be wary. Do not read if you don't like Yaoi. Might include smut in later chapters.
1. Joido

**Hello Readers~ This is my summer project called Desire. I was trying super hard to write Kanda fics and I guess after trying to shove him down my throat for a while I just... turned to Tyki? I've been wanting to write something on Sociopathy for a while now. This chapter begins a little dark and I suggest if you are squeamish or easily offended to not read this. I do not mean to offend anyone! Without further adoo~ READMAHCHAPTAH. **

**~Lea Kanda**

**(By the way I don't own any of the characters in D. Gray Man! Or else they would be a lot happier ****yaknowbeingshovedintoyaoisituations****~ oh and there will be Yaoi in the future! ****Probably Lucky and Yuvi****) **

* * *

Desire-

"Within the furthest reaches of the heart Lie those desires whose name one dares not speak. So seductive, so intoxicating, so indulgent, our most private passions burn at the molten core of our beginning, luring us to the very heights of ecstasy and depths of despair… Lovers have transformed a virginal sheet of paper into a sanctuary for a restless heart. Each of the pages in this journal contains the expression of your own desires- Unedited, Undiluted, Uninhabited. Abandon yourself… If you dare~"

* * *

-I will allow only my lord to possess my sacred lotus pond, and every night, you can make it blossom in me-

* * *

_Joido_

~Soon she won't object to fingers that stray under her skirt hem and linger at her lightly knotted waistband; When her eyes are dreamy and her breathing's harsh, send the servants away.~ (Mallyana Vatsyayana (2nd century) The Kama Sutra of Vatsyayana; 2nd century)

* * *

_I rip his skin off of his face slowly; a sly smirk sprawled across my face, as he screams loudly. "Yes! Scream boy! Do you think anyone can hear you? Go on! Keep calling for help!" As I speak I heat a dull knife with my lighter. They always hurt more dull and heated. Plus if the heat heals over some of the wounds, I'll get the pleasure of reopening them. After I am sure the blade is heated enough I look back at the younger student of mine. He's calmed down. I don't like that. Pressing the blade to his cheek he screams again and jerks away from the contact. I put it back to his face and drag it along the length of his cheek slowly, listening to the soft crack of his skin. Clenching my jaw I shiver in pure joy. I was enjoying the sight in front of me. Blood soaked my soon to be former classmate's face. He was still screaming from the searing sensation. Pulling the blade back quickly, I cut his face in the process; I lean closer to his face earning a small whimper from him. Patting his cheek I whisper in his ear explaining everything that was going to happen to him before I killed him. My classmate growls and spits on my cheek. "Fuck. You." He said through clenched teeth. He shouldn't have done that… Frustrated I wipe my cheek and bite into the tissue of his ear, ripping off his ear lobe, earning another blood curdling scream from him. Blood trickles down my chin as I stand back up straight and look down at the former tool of mine. "Come on! Where did your… 'Fuck you' attitude go! I miss it!" I laugh a cold laugh that vibrates throughout my whole chest. "Lets get started then… shall we?" He closes his eyes tightly probably wondering how he got here or why he trusted me in the first place. It was his own fault… He was fine until he opened his big mouth. I don't… appreciate… the rude comments he spread around. They were meaningless word that still stung and wounded the persona I had created for the other students at my dear school… Its funny how I'm killing a man over some stupid words… it proves how off the deep end I seem to be… I continue to torture my victim. What a useless tool. He had been so easy to manipulate into the perfect kill victim. To isolate. I took his everything out from under his nose so that all he had to turn to was me. His girl, I fucked. Long story short, she left him to… 'find better men.' I think that's how she put it. His money? My brother helped me into manipulating him into poverty. As for his family… That was a little harder. He suddenly 'lost contact' with them. He is perfect to murder… Perfect. Perfect. Perfect… with every mental repetition I plunged the blade deeper and deeper into his thigh. I laugh the happiest laugh I've laughed since…_

_Since I lost myself…_

* * *

_~Unless a Woman has an amorous heart, She is a dull companion.~ (Samuel Johnson (1709-1784))_

_Tyki_

I bolt up straight in my bed sweating slightly as I stare into the dim light flooding my room. Time for school… The silk sheets ball into my now tight fists as I clench onto them. I toss and turn giving into my childish temper tantrum slamming my fists into everything in my reach. Frustration boils to the surface and I groan loudly. How is it that I can't find enjoyment out of anything other than _that_? Trying to calm myself, I bring my hand eye level and stare at it. Clean, normal skin that isn't stained in the slightest. Closing my eyes I sigh a long sigh. What I find bad… is that I don't feel guilty… Not even a little bit. I open my eyes to look at the hand that still hovered just in front my face to see it soaked in blood. Looking down I see I am sitting in a pool of blood that stains my white silk sheets and looking up I see that isn't all. Bloody handprints are drug across the walls of my room and blood seeps from the corners in the ceiling slowly dribbling down the walls. How did blood get up there? Closing the gap between my hand and my face I try to bury the desire to call in a maid and pull the long knife out of my bed side table drawer and slowly push the blade through her throat. From one end to the other. I close my eyes one more time and smooth my hair back taking my time to collect my composer I have delicately manifested. Opening my eyes again I look around my perfect room where the only imperfection were the messy sheets I tore apart.

No blood.

* * *

**So that was that! the first chapter of my twisted love story! Tell me guys~ what do you think! and don't hold back! I appreciate negative comments as much as positive ones! Atleast you took the time to review! Feel free to talk to me or Pm me! I love talking to fellow writers!. I cosplay and im into various anime so im sure we will get along! *dies from being actively social to long* anyways im on pretty much all the time since it is summer so! **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY PAIRINGS YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS~ pluh-lease tell me~ I'll work with it~ **

**This chapter will make more sense when you read the next one!**

**This chapter is short and I definitely promise a longer one in the second chapter! (*is typing feverishly*)**

**I try very hard to not make typos! if you see one PLEASE DO NOT POINT IT OUT. I will probably go crazy and end up re writing the whole thing. That's just my OCD.**

**~Lea Kanda**


	2. Tyki- School

**Ah~ another chapter knocked out. Oi... should I make myself deadlines? probably should~ erm anyways. I got a few questions wondering about the pairings in this story. Right now the way its going is its going to be a Lucky story. But Im looking into TyKanda as well same for Yuvi. So if you like one of those pairings more then the others then tell me! I'm open to suggestions.**

**anyways~~ Have fun with this chapter and feel free to tell me if its boring the shit out of you. up until now I hadn't even thought of posting this story. Thank you for reading! **

**~Lea Kanda**

* * *

Desire-

"Desire is poison"

"Any intelligent woman who reads the marriage contract, and then goes into it deserves all of the consequences." (Isadora Duncan(1878- 1927) My Life; 1927)

_Tyki_

School… The topic of most every kid hates… but I don't hate it. I find it a good distraction from other thoughts. I'm not one to put a label on myself but if I were to I would say that I was popular here. People speak to me and genuinely enjoy my company. I worked hard to make it that way and that way it will stay. Where is here? Noah's Ark Academy, a very elite private school where only a selected few can attend. I would say I was surprised when they accepted me… only I wasn't. I knew they would accept me. I worked hard to become what seemed to be the perfect student. Someone that no one would ever think could kill so mercilessly. I have great grades, leader ship skills, am socially active… what more could they want? The school wasn't exactly cheap either. My brother had decided to pay for me to attend school here. He definitely has the money for it. Not that I'm poor myself. I'm actually quite rich. My brother, Sheril Kamelot, is a minister… he also works part time at this school. It's quite annoying. I'm walking to class with ear buds in my ears blasting my music and occasionally waving at the people who wave my way. I try hard to keep a sly inconspicuous smile on my face as I look at all the opportunities around me. So easy to bend… I use my phone for music and it currently is repeating the same song over and over. Music is one of my few outlets and I happen to be a diehard My Chemical Romance fan. My phone has all of their songs from the album Black Parade on its playlist as well as a few other songs. I find that they are one of the few things that keep me from tipping over the edge and killing everyone in this whole school. The current song I am fixated on is 'This is how I disappear.' I end up singing along softly.

_"__To un-explain_

_The unforgivable…_

_Drain all the blood and… _

_Give the kids a show!_

_By streetlight!_

_This dark night!_

_A séance down below…_

_There're things that I have done.._

_You never…_

_Should ever…_

_Know!"_

A hand claps onto my shoulder as the almost white haired Wisely stares up at me. I swear the kid bleaches his hair. "Dude… We are going to be late to class. You alright man?" We had the same first period with Mr. Maashiima. I nod at my younger friend and pat him on the back. "Go ahead of me _Waizurii~ _" He frowns and slaps my hand off of his back scowling. "How many times do I have ta tell ya!" He turns away from me shoving his fists deep into his pants pockets. "Don't pronounce my name like that!" he pauses trying to think of a clever comeback. Looking somewhat content he looks back at me. "Ticky!" I chuckle and ruffle the younger boy's hair shaking my head. "Ticky? Oh- so- original Wise. " embarrassed the kid walks away cussing under his breath and occasionally sending me glares. Wisely is a sixteen year old sophomore where as I am an eighteen year old Senior. Not only were Wisely 'best friends', he is my nephew. My brother married a frail woman named Tricia Kamelot and became my best friends… 'Daddy'… Making me his uncle. Normal people would be weirded out by this and become awkward towards each other. Wisely and I on the other hand… grew closer together. Turning a corner I look around the hall until I see LuluBell. "Lulu!" I say almost cheerily as I grab onto her shoulders. Lulu and I have been friends for forever. We have always been around each other and we know everything about each other. She is the only one who knows about my… 'hobbies…' We even have a name for when I go off the deep end. Well it's not really a name but more of a phrase…. Or whatever. We call it my dark side and when I'm normal like I am today it's my light side. Lulu turns and looks at me with her usual serious expression causing my hands to fall off of her shoulders. Curiosity flickers in her dead pan eyes as she talks in her quiet smooth voice. "Did your 'Dark Side' take over again? That kid… Daisya Barry I think it was… He's not here today." I laugh nervously. So Daisya Barry was his name… She knows me too well. "He pissed me off past the point of keeping my composer Lulu…" As I finish my hand twitches slightly. Lulu sees this and covers the motion by grabbing our hands and lacing our fingers together. She looks at me and decides to change the subject. "What are you going to do about the school project, Tyki?" Confused, I look down at her. "Project?" She stares at me for a while and begins to say something but is cut off by the bell signaling that classes are about to start. She sighs and lets go of my hands walking away from me. "You'll find out Tyki… probably in the class you're headed to." And with that my LuluBell is gone. I turn to go to class with a puzzled expression. Project? That's the first I've heard of that! I usually pay attention in classes too! Then again Mr. Maasiima isn't one to pass along information as he is told. Frowning I take out my ear buds and wrap them around my phone. As I walk into class the bell signaling class has started goes off. I walk towards my desk through the tidy classroom. Mr. Maashiima gives me an impatient look. "Sit down Mr. Mikk." Sitting down I look at our teacher. As usual he has on his sunglasses that never seem to leave his face along with a seemingly permanent scowl to match his horrible attitude. His hair sticks up in every direction looking like he just rolled out of bed, though no one would ever tell the massive man that. He starts pacing back and forth across the class room.

_"__I give myself sometimes admirable advice but I am incapable of taking it." (Mary Wortley Monagu (1689-1762) Letter to Lady Mar; 1725)_

He talks in a slow manner as if, if he talks to fast, our teenager minds will explode. Calmly his voice filled the class room. It wasn't exactly booming but it got your attention. "We have a school project… students…" Taking the time to pause his hands went to the collar of his shirt and starts to unbutton the top few buttons exposing his well defined chest. He then takes the time to untuck the bottom of his shirt slowly. "Principal Adam Millenium has requested that each highschooler take on a middle school… apprentice… You will study with said student and they will come to class with you. The younger students will be coming from Innocence Middle." Pausing I think. Why does that name sound familiar? Oh shit! That's the school Devitto and Jasdero go to! Maybe… Just maybe… I'll be lucky enough to get one of them… Even as annoying as they are it would be better than having to deal with a stranger. Adjusting his sunglasses Mr. Maashiima continues in a mono tone that sounded bored as fuck. "You will be assigned your 'apprentice' today in class as soon as they arrive on campus. Until then sit in your seats like the good little shits you are with your mouths shut. Remember. You will be graded on how you handle the bra- er… students~. Be careful of your actions." The whole room grew awkwardly quiet except for the occasional groan from the thought of having to actually talk to a younger classman. I kept thinking about the situation and the more I thought about it the more a certain question bothered me. Raising my hand I look at my teacher. "Sir?" He turns to me and probably rolls his eyes. You can't tell due to his sunglasses that I'm almost sure are permanently glued to his face. "Mr. Mikk? Do you need something?" irritation practically dripped from his voice. I smile charmingly to hide my annoyance with the older man. "Actually I have a question about the assignment." My teacher grunts and motions with his hand for me to continue, his lips pressed in a tight line. "Well… You never said how long we will be looking over these kids…" my voice trails off not bothering to finish the question. Mr. Maashiima frowns deeply and nods. "That wasn't in the form of a question Mikk. But I'll answer it." Well aren't you captain fucking obvious? Fucking douche cake of a teacher. Turning my attention back to the teacher I see him drag his hand down the length of his face. "They will be with you until further notice." The class eventually trails back off into silence. About twenty minutes had passed by and the class had been immersed in quiet conversation as Mr. Maashiima sits at his desk reading a small looking novel. There is a small knock on the door and Mr. Maashiima sighs loudly shutting his book to open the door. Middle schoolers stepped in hesitantly looking just as awkward as we felt. The kids ranged from sixth to eighth graders of all different sizes. I saw absolutely no one I recognized. Lucks a bitch.

_"__Thou art to me a delicious torment." (Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803- 1882) Friendship; 1847)_

_"__You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul." (Julie-Jeanne-Eleonore de Lespinasse(1732-1776) Letter; 1774)_

Looking at the Kids I see that they all hold up signs holding different names on them. I immediately search for my name amongst the younger classmen. I finally see my name hurriedly wrote on the card in almost neat handwriting. _Tyki Mikk. _Smiling I walk up to the interesting sight of a boy. He was tall for his age, fourteen I guessed, but not as tall as me. I still towered over him. My eyes scan over his cute face that was not girly but not too manly either. He wore an eye patch and the eye that was still showing was a bright emerald green. He interests me. Extending my hand to him I smile slyly in a more relaxed way, hoping to charm the boy. "Hello… I'm Tyki Mikk. Please call me Tyki. And… you are?" The red head put on a smile that I was all too familiar with. To most inexperienced people it would seem natural but after years of perfecting my own I see straight through his fakeness. He can see that but doesn't drop the smile and shakes my hand firmly yet gently. "I'm Lavi Bookman Jr. Please call me Lavi! Looks like we are stuck with each other! Let's try to get along… yeah?" oh~ we will definitely get along… Lavi… I nod and keep a hold on his hand as I lead him back to my desk. As soon as we got there the room quieted as Mr. Maashiima spoke up again. "Today you will take your 'new friend' home and get to know them. They will be living with you from now on. If there are any complaints, I'll gladly drop your grades by ten points. Got it? We already have permission from parents and such." The whole class, including myself, looked dumbstruck. Living..? With this little temptation? Uh… no… no way. Do they want rape to happen? **There are girls paired with guys for god's sake! **"Principal Adam Millenium said that as soon as you receive your kid you are dismissed to try to get along better. Remember to be nice to the kids! Now get the fuck out." I look to Wisely who sits next to me with a young girl standing next to him. She was rather cute. He looked frightened of her and looked up me. Shaking my head I say to my friend. "If you need help then call me Wise." I pull Lavi along as I leave the room after getting together all of my supplies. I'm surprised that the younger boy didn't rip his hand out of my grip. He doesn't of course which makes me want to smile slightly."Let's beat the crowd…" The boy doesn't say much on the way to my car except for the occasional murmuring of something that resembled the word 'Strike.' Or maybe he really was saying strike… huh… We make it to the parking lot and walk to my glossy black Jaguar and I click the unlock button on my key chain. Letting go of Lavi's hand reluctantly I motion towards the passenger seat. "Get in." I say as I open my door, slumping into the seat, which, by the way, were all black with gold thread trim running through it. Tossing my supplies into a glove box I watch as the kid gets into the car. He holds his dark green back pack on his lap and presses it against himself. I turn the key in the ignition slot and the radio comes on a begins to play a song.

_Screw fear, Its contagious._

_Infecting everything._

_It makes me do such._

_Stupid._

_Stupid stuff!_

_I say things, I never mean!_

_What exactly do I think?_

_Who am I protecting?_

_If I fall… itll blow up._

_In my face~_

_That's just crazy…_

I know the song and don't actually mind it. P!nk has been one of my favorite artists for a long time. The lyrics in all of those songs capture me every time. "Time bomb by P!nk, huh? Great song in my opinion!" Looking over almost surprised I see the red head smile. In turn I can't help but smile myself as I turn my attention back to the road.

I think this kid and I will get along just fine~

_"__Where's the man could ease a heart like a satin gown?" (Dorothy Parker (1893- 1967) The Satin Dress; 1926)_

* * *

**So that is that! Right now its just Tyki meeting Lavi but in the next chapter you will meet Kanda. I'm just trying to make things flow together at the moment. If there are any characters you want to see the please tell me! **

**Oh! the girl Wisely received was indeed Lenalee though I probably wont do much with her... (due to my undying hatred towards her...) **

**And to typing the next chapter (that I have written in my journal). Typing is so stupid -_- My fingers hurt and this wasn't even that long.**

**~Lea Kanda **


End file.
